


Snow

by Jecari



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12daysofbuddie, Buddiemas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow, fake snow, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: After catching his breath, the younger man pulls away just enough to look at him, his eyes shining with love and happiness. Eddie finds that look mesmerizing and lets himself revel in it. Buck scoffs softly, a beautiful smile staying on his face as he speaks."I love you so much," he declares and leans down to kiss him.Eddie isn't sure if his heart leaps happily in his chest because of the kiss or the confession. Probably both. Definitely both. It's not the first time they kiss nor the first time Buck tells him he loves him, but it always affects him the same way it did at first. It's a feeling he hopes he'll feel for the rest of his life.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of 12 days of [Buddiemas ](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/) is here! 
> 
> Prompt: Snow
> 
> Hope you like it! ♥

Sometimes, Eddie forgets he's only been part of the 118 only for two years. The team has accepted him, single dad and all, so fast it feels like he's known them forever. More than a team, they are a family, and not just for him but for Christopher, too. It confirms that he made the right choice. Leaving Texas and his family wasn’t easy, but it had been a change that both he and Christopher needed— one that did both of them a lot of good.

Sure, they went through a lot of hardship in Los Angeles, caused by natural disaster and even Eddie himself– he still can't believe how stupid he was to let his anger get the best of him– but the good... the good is so good that it makes it all worth it.  
Evan Buckley is one of the best things that ever happened to him– to them— even before they started dating. Eddie has never met someone he felt so connected to. To be honest, in hindsight, he thinks he fell in love with him long before they even shared their first kiss.

Being a single dad hasn't always been easy. People can be judgmental, and for a long time, he judged himself too. He can't deny he was nervous about introducing his son to the team, so for a few days during which he had been selfish, he kept his son a secret. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of Christopher, his kid means the world to him, but it felt good being seen as the retired army medic with the silver star. He realized how wrong being nervous was the moment Christopher met everyone, especially Buck.

Ever since Shannon left, Christopher had been cautious around people and Eddie didn't blame him. His mother abandoned him, his father did too for a while, and Christopher was smart enough to protect himself from feeling that way again despite his young age. 

Until Buck. 

The rapidity at which the man had brought down his walls surprised Eddie and made his heart melt. After Buck– and thanks to him– Christopher slowly learned to open up again, and Eddie would always be thankful for that. His son was a good judge of character, so he decided to trust the young man too, and that was one of the best decisions he's ever made.

Just like every year, the LAFD toy drive is a big success. For the occasion, the firehouse was turned into some kind of Christmas wonderland with decorations everywhere. Garlands, Christmas trees, lights, cookies, Santa’s chair… nothing is missing. There is even snow– fake, but it still counts– flying inside a giant inflatable snow globe which kids are jumping up and down in, like one of those bouncy houses Eddie loved as a kid.

"I wanna go in there," Buck declares looking at the big snow globe in awe.

They’re both collecting toys while Chimney welcomes people at the entrance of the station with a firefighter from another team. Bobby is showing the trucks to kids, and Hen is giving away cookies. Outside the sun is setting as the day comes to an end, and no one has showed up in a while, so they all are gathered around a table.

"What are you? Five?" Chimney asks, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Buck makes a face at him. "It looks fun!" he defends himself. He crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. Eddie can't help but laugh at it. Buck does act like a five years old sometimes and he finds it– him– adorable.

"Your idea of fun is weird," Chimney shakes his head.

"You face is weird," Buck replies, frowning.

"Your sister likes my face," the other man wiggles his eyebrows in a suggestive way that has everyone laughing, even Buck.

"We need to clean up," Bobby announces. "Are you two kids done?" he questions with exasperation, but there's a fond smile on his face.

"He started it," Chimney and Buck say at the same time, pointing at each other.

Bobby shakes his head at them as Hen laughs and Eddie smiles. As the captain turns around and walks away, followed by Hen, Eddie grabs the hand with which Buck is still pointing at Chimney and drags him away. His boyfriend willingly follows him after he kisses his pout away.

Moments later, the station looks like a firehouse again and the whole team is getting ready to leave. As he finishes putting his stuff into his bag, Eddie notices Buck standing close to the window glass of the locker room, looking vacantly at the inflatable snow globe, deep in thought. He approaches him slowly, but the man still jumps when he puts his hands on his arms. Buck sends him a smile over his shoulder on which Eddie plants a kiss.

"Ready to go home?"

Eddie's question is left unanswered as Buck's eyes rest on the snow globe again, and the look on his face tells him that there's something going on. He understands that Buck wanting to go in the snow globe isn't just about his boyfriend being his carefree self. There's something more to it that Buck only shows now that they are alone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks softly.

Buck shrugs and turns around to look at him. "I just... I guess I’m nostalgic. I don't miss my hometown that much, I left as soon as I could, but the snow..." He sighs and smiles. "I used to build snowmen and have snowball fights and make angels in the snow with Maddie. I haven't thought about it in years. It's not even real snow in there, I know that, but... I don't know. It's stupid."

It doesn't take long for Eddie to make a decision. He wraps his fingers around Buck's wrist and drags him across the station to the snow globe. Buck looks at him with a confused frown as he starts taking off his shoes after looking around to make sure no one is paying attention to them. Eddie just smiles at his boyfriend before going inside the snow globe.

Seconds later, the mattress part of the globe sways under Buck's weight. Eddie gawks at him in awe as sparkling artificial snow flies around the man, sticking to his hair and light jacket. Buck smiles broadly and Eddie melts at the sight.

"I don't think we can build a snowman in here or have a snowball fight but—"

Buck's lips crash against his, cutting his sentence short, and Eddie isn't going to complain about that. The inflatable mattress sways at the sudden movement, making it impossible to keep their balance. Eddie sees the fall coming but ignores it. He kisses Buck back and grabs his jacket to drag him down with him. Since it's made for kids and not two grown men, the mattress isn't enough to cushion their fall and Eddie's butt painfully hits the ground underneath, but that doesn't stop him from joining Buck in on his laughter. The snow that’s been accumulating on the base of the globe flies up in a big cloud before coming down on their heads and bodies, bodies that are pressed close to one another as Buck lies down on top of Eddie. After catching his breath, the younger man pulls away just enough to look at him, his eyes shining with love and happiness. Eddie finds that look mesmerizing and lets himself revel in it. Buck scoffs softly, a beautiful smile staying on his face as he speaks.

"I love you so much," he declares and leans down to kiss him.

Eddie isn't sure if his heart leaps happily in his chest because of the kiss or the confession. Probably both. Definitely both. It's not the first time they kiss nor the first time Buck tells him he loves him, but it always affects him the same way it did at first. It's a feeling he hopes he'll feel for the rest of his life.

When Buck pulls away, Eddie cups his face with his hands and pulls him closer to kiss him again. As he does so, he uses the fact that Buck is distracted to his advantage and uses his hands and hips to push Buck off of him. Eddie settles on top his boyfriend and puts butterfly kisses all over his face. Buck laughs, and as Eddie leans in to kiss his cheek, the snow globe starts to deflate, so he stops himself and helps Buck to his feet.

When they get out, fake snow on their hair, Bobby is waiting for them, hands on his hips. Eddie smiles sheepishly at him, but Buck is the one who speaks first.

"Hey Cap." He smiles and shakes his head to get rid of the fake snow.

Eddie fights the urge to hit his forehead in exasperation and embarrassment. Bobby cocks an eyebrow at them, and Eddie doesn't dare move and risk making the snow on his own head fall.

"Just go home," the captain sighs like nothing happened.

Buck laughs as Eddie takes his hand and drags him to the jeep. As soon as the doors close behind them, Buck grabs Eddie by his jacket and pulls him as close as he can before kissing him. When they break the kiss, the younger man looks up at Eddie’s hair and scoffs. He reaches out and ruffles his hair, sending fake snow flying in the car. Eddie stops himself from commenting on how much of a hassle it’s going to be getting rid of the snow and just kisses his boyfriend again.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my beta [ bisexualbucks ](https://bisexualbucks.tumblr.com/) who did an amazing job, as always! ♥
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://depthandcharacter.tumblr.com) and don't hesitate to drop prompts in my askbox!
> 
> Comments and Kuddos are highly appreciated. Your kind words make my days ♥


End file.
